Distributed computing systems or cloud computing platforms are computing architectures that support network access to a shared pool of configurable computing and storage resources. A distributed computing system can support building, deploying and managing application and services. An increasing number of users and enterprises are moving away from traditional computing architectures to run their applications and services on distributed computing systems. As such, distributed computing systems are faced with the challenge of supporting the increasing number of users and enterprises sharing the same cloud computing resources. Currently, data storage device technology improvements are providing increased number of inexpensive and more robust data storage devices in distributed computing systems. Distributed computing systems can take advantage of growth projections in data storage devices to provide components that support scalability while maintaining high availability and strong consistent storage services. Distributed computing systems can also aim to efficiently operate when utilizing distributed computing resources. In particular, memory usage in a distributed computing system can be optimized based on a memory management system that provides ways to dynamically allocate portions of memory to programs at their request, and free memory (e.g., garbage collection) for reuse when no longer needed. Specifically garbage collection in distributed computing system can improve availability of memory as a resource. Accordingly, the current design and architecture of distributed computing systems can be enhanced to improve scalability for storage and implementing garbage collection in these distributed computing systems.